


A Thief and a Courtesan

by Introverted_Chaos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cat Burglars, F/F, Heist AU, Heists, burglar Korra, burglar Opal, courtesan Asami, regency au, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Chaos/pseuds/Introverted_Chaos
Summary: A bit of a Regency-ish AU set in the Avatar verse. Cat burglar Korra makes an impromptu accomplice when burgling her cousin's estate.





	1. Over the Ramparts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a semi-Regency Era AU with characters, locations, and creatures from The Legend of Korra. This is my first publication here on AO3, so any feedback is welcome!

Korra paused to peek over the east ramparts, watching for guards. Once she verified none were around, she slipped between two fancy, dove-tailed crenellations to crouch atop the wall, listening. The guards on Desna’s estate were about as apathetic and perpetually bored as their boss, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. No guards appeared, though she could hear two of them bullshitting along the northern rampart. 

Opal crouched beside her a moment later, also glancing around and listening. Korra unslung the crossbow from her back and passed it to Opal, then uncoiled the rope from her left shoulder. The summer moon shone annoyingly brightly tonight, making them that much easier to spot—though on the plus side, it would make Opal’s shot that much easier. 

Korra knotted her rope through an eyebolt attached to the barbed crossbow bolt, then passed it to Opal. Opal nodded behind her mask and hood, then loaded it onto the high-torsion crossbow. Adjusting for the breeze, Opal aimed for the ancient wooden paneling beneath the tiled rooftops. With a muted snap the bolt arced across the grassy courtyard and imbedded itself in the splintering oak. 

The knot and bolt held when Korra pulled, so she signaled for Opal to secure the other end and gave her a thumbs-up for the excellent shot. A few years ago she’d have bought Opal a drink for it, but now that Korra owned her own tavern, Opal got her drinks free anyway. 

Once the other end of the rope was secured tightly around one of the crenellations, Korra shimmied upside down along the rope, across the gap to the edge of the rooftop. Finding purchase on the stone rain gutters, she pulled herself onto the roof, then bent over to retrieve the rope from the eyebolt. Opal untied the rope from the far end, letting it fall into the courtyard. Korra pulled the rope up after her, dragging it across the yard and coiling it over one shoulder. The bolt itself was imbedded too deep to be retrieved. Maybe the investigators would find it, maybe they wouldn’t.

Rope gathered, she crept across the rooftops while Opal used one of the trees to climb down into the courtyard. Korra made her way to their target window, and her accomplice slipped through the shadows and into the hedges below.

Korra slid from the roof to dangle upside down from a truly ugly cherub statue next to Desna’s bedroom window. Slipping a card-thin shiv between the windowpanes, she levered the inside latch over its peg to pop the window open. She pushed the left windowpane open and slipped into her cousin’s room.

A single candle still glowed beside the nearby bed; combined with the moonbeams from the window it provided plenty of light to work by, but also plenty of light to be spotted by. Thankfully, Korra had gotten Desna so shit-faced drunk at this evening’s party that he’d no doubt be dead-to-the-world asleep by now. Still, it didn’t hurt to double check.

Frowning at the bedside, Korra realized her cousin wasn’t alone. The dark hair on the nearside pillow belonged to an elegant young woman who Korra recognized from the party earlier. The sleeping woman had an elegant face and enviably gorgeous hair. Korra suspected she must be a courtesan of some kind. The fact that she still wore her slip showed just how far Desna had gotten with her before passing out. Where a noblewoman would have gotten fed up and left, a courtesan would stick around to collect her fee in the morning—and maybe spin a story about his bedroom prowess for a few extra coins.

Once she was sure both of the bed’s occupants were asleep, Korra turned to the hidden wall safe between the bed and the window, hidden behind a tall, bland portrait of her deceased uncle. Taking the picture from its brackets and leaning it against the wall, Korra drew her lock-pick set and started to work. The lock was cheap and fairly simple, the late Unalaq having depended on secrecy and closeness to keep his gold safe. But Unalaq had been a light sleeper who never drank to excess.

Desna, meanwhile, had turned to excess to relieve his boredom and apathy toward the world and life in general. Korra had never gotten the indication that his strategy was helping.

Within the safe, Korra found eleven grapefruit-sized bags of gold coin, a tin box containing six gold bars, and a bottle of seventeen-year-old brandy. Korra secured the box first, carrying it to the window and tying her rope around it to lower it down to Opal, hidden in the bushes below. Though she couldn’t see her partner in the darkness, Korra felt the rope tug as Opal untied the box to secure it in one of their packs. With the rope free, Korra pulled it back up and turned back to the safe.

Next she removed four bags of gold and tied each separately. She lowered them into the bushes for Opal. Another tug on the rope told Korra that Opal had the next bundle secure. With that done, Korra repeated the process with the next four bags.

As she turned back to the safe for the last three bags, Korra found herself startled and looking into the light green eyes of the courtesan in Desna’s bed. The young woman was wide awake and leaning on one elbow with an amused smirk on her lovely face. Korra chuckled behind her mask as the woman opened two hands in front of herself as if to ask, _hey, where’s my cut?_

Crouching beside the bed, Korra leaned next to the courtesan’s ear to whisper, “ _Flying Bison Tavern_ tomorrow night, tell no one and there’s a bag in it for you. Any sign of the constables and you get nothing, deal?”

The woman nodded her agreement.

Korra let her eyes wander over the courtesan’s elegant form beneath the blankets. “And maybe afterword,” she added, “we can discuss your _other_ services.”

The woman seemed to eye Korra’s muscular shoulders and strong arms beneath her dark clothes. After a moment she smiled and let her slip fall from her shoulder to show what she thought of the idea. Korra reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind the courtesan’s ear before returning to the safe.

Once Opal had the last three bags, Korra returned to the safe and picked up the bottle of brandy. Shrugging, Korra pulled her mask down and popped the cork for a long pull from the bottle. The brandy was drier than she’d prefer, but flavorful and smooth. She pooled the last few drops on her tongue and let it fill her senses before swallowing.

Feeling flirty, Korra slipped her mask back in place and passed the bottle to the elegant courtesan. The woman accepted, chuckling, and took a long pull of her own. Swallowing without making a face, she wiped her mouth and handed it back.

Liking this woman even more, Korra corked the bottle and tucked it into her belt. With that, she replaced the safe’s contents with a parchment note that read, _“Thanks for the donation! Much love, your secret admirer.”_

After closing and locking the safe, Korra picked up the bland portrait and mounted it back on its brackets. Finished, she turned back to the bed. Desna hadn’t moved at all and Korra had to watch for a moment to verify that he wasn’t dead or something. The courtesan leaned on an elbow, still watching her.

Korra stepped to the window, then turned to her new friend and gestured to the window latch. The woman nodded and slipped from the bed, padding over to the window. Damn, she was hot, Korra decided, watching those shapely hips move beneath her flimsy slip in the moonlight.

Shaking off the distraction, Korra leaned out the window and draped her rope over the ugly cherub statue. Somewhere below, Opal secured one end to a branch or root. Once she was sure the rope was secure, Korra waved a quick thanks to the courtesan, then slipped from the window and rappelled down the wall. In the bushes below, Korra glanced up for a last glimpse of the gorgeous woman, but the window was already closed.

Korra shrugged on the heavier of the two packs Opal had prepared. Thankfully, Opal knew how to balance the load and was fastidious about making sure the weight was manageable. Korra nodded once she was ready as Opal finished coiling their rope.

Slipping back through the shadows, the two burglars disappeared over the wall and into the warm night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, ideas, or feedback on what might come next?


	2. The Flying Bison Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course no plan ever goes off with out a hitch. Where'd be the fun in that?

Korra hummed some tune she couldn’t recall the name to as she and Opal got the _Flying Bison_ ready to open in a few hours. It was some cello-heavy song from Desna’s party the night before. The tempo was strong and steady, and she liked the deep, swelling tones. 

“You’re pretty determined to get that song stuck in my head again, aren’t you?” Opal complained, sweeping behind the counter. 

“I’m just in an outstanding mood,” Korra admitted, grinning as she stacked chairs, stools, and benches for Opal to sweep around. “We got richer last night—which means three orphanages, six needy families, a struggling library, and other deserving souls we haven’t selected yet are going to get sizable ‘anonymous donations’ in the near future. Plus Jinora brought by some new casks from the temple’s brewery this morning. _And_ if things play out right, I might get mad laid with an insanely hot courtesan tonight.”

Opal just smirked and shook her head as she went back to sweeping. A year ago, Korra would have invited Opal to join in her frolics with the courtesan—and for sure they’d have had a couple hours of squealing, tickling celebratory nookie following their successful heist last night. 

But Opal and Bolin had been courting for the better part of a year and were even discussing marriage. Bolin was a sweet enough guy and about the only suitor Opal ever had who wasn’t after her family’s money. Korra missed their friendship with benefits, but she and Opal had both decided it wouldn’t be fair to Bolin to fool around behind his back. 

It also left Korra the problem of finding another sharp, talented partner-in-crime for future heists, capers, and other shenanigans once Opal got married.

_Has to be someone who looks cute in an apron and serving dress_ , Korra decided, watching Opal sweep up in her white blouse, green petticoats, and tan apron. Opal also kept a dirk and muff pistol hidden beneath the apron in case of trouble. Korra wore her basket-hilt broadsword with her leather jerkin and dark-blue pants. For security reasons, they also hid a pair of charged flintlocks behind the bar, and Korra kept her dad’s old Claymore oiled and sharp, mounted in the open behind the bar. She, Opal, Kya, and the other three serving women kept up practice with all of their weapons, just in case of trouble.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Hey, Korra,” came Mako’s voice. “It’s me and Bolin. Open up, okay? We’ve, uh, got city-guard business.”

“I’ll be there in a sec,” she responded, exchanging glances with Opal. “Hey, guys,” she greeted upon opening the door. Mako and Bolin wore their grey, Republic City guard uniforms. Behind them sulked the green-eyed courtesan from the previous night. “Well hello, gorgeous!” Korra exclaimed to cover her surprise and sudden dread to see her sexy, impromptu accomplice from the night before here with the cops. “Come on in. New girlfriend, Mako?” she teased as the three entered her tavern. 

“No, she’s not my girlfriend, Korra,” Mako grumped. “She’s a courtesan who—”

“Oh, wow, you guys. My birthday isn’t for another three weeks,” Korra interrupted, enjoying messing with Mako. Opal giggled, Bolin grinned, and Mako scowled. The courtesan, for her part, seemed to relax a little.

“Korra, this is serious—” Mako started. Bolin ambled over to give Opal a hug and smooch.

“Eh, relax Mako. You know I’m just messing with you,” Korra laughed. “Hi, I’m Korra,” she smiled, extending a hand to the courtesan. “What should I call you, besides ‘beautiful’?”

“Oh! I’m Asami,” the courtesan answered, startled at Korra’s friendliness but gratefully accepting her hand. 

“Lovely to meet you,” Korra winked, raising and kissing Asami’s hand. She kind of doubted that Asami squealed to the city guard on purpose and really hoped they hadn’t _forced_ her to talk. She felt a little guilty over the possibility. “So pull up a seat, guys. Tell me what’s up. Drinks, anyone?”

“We’re kind of on the job, Korra,” Mako scolded as he pulled out a chair for Asami.

“Did you hear that your cousin’s estate got burgled last night?” Bolin asked, addressing Korra but winking at Opal as he sat. “By the ‘secret admirer’ burglar, of all thieves.”

“No, but it’s not like they tell me anything,” Korra shrugged, deliberately picking the seat next to Asami. “How much did Eska get hit for?”

“Oh, no, no,” Bolin shook his head. “I meant your other cousin, Desna. There on your late uncle’s old estate.”

“And it was a lot, from the sounds of it,” Mako added. “He thinks nine or ten good-sized bags of gold coins, a box with some gold bars, and a bottle that he thinks had scotch or brandy or something in it. He’s not sure what all was in there.”

“Lin said she kind of suspects he rarely checks on it,” Bolin confided, sitting back as Opal pulled a chair up behind his and wrapped her arms about his upper chest. 

“Probably,” Korra agreed, leaning forward against the table. “I mean, the burglary could have happened weeks ago, for all we know.”

“That’s where Asami comes in,” Mako said, gesturing to the courtesan.

“I was a witness to the theft,” Asami admitted, gazing down at the table.

“No, I think the term you’re after is ‘accessory,’” Mako accused. “Thankfully, Minister Aiwei was there on other business and got you to confess to accepting a bribe from the thief and to helping her out by closing and latching the window behind her.”

_If Aiwei and his creepy ‘truth-seeing’ skills were involved, it’s no wonder Asami had to talk_ , Korra reflected, fighting back a grimace.

“I didn’t even get the bribe yet,” Asami groused, still staring gloomily at the table. “And the idiot wouldn’t have found out if he hadn’t gone to the safe to get my payment.”

“Wait, wait, backup,” Korra spoke up. “This ‘secret admirer’ thief is a woman?” she laughed, leaning forward and grinning. “Hehe, that makes me like her better. What did she look like? Was she hot?” she asked, turning back to Asami.

“Maybe,” Asami admitted. “She had a hood and mask on, so I couldn’t make out any features. But she was kind of on the short side and noticeably muscular.”

“Sounds hot to me,” Opal chimed in.

Korra heard Bolin whisper something along the lines of, “ _you’re such an awesome girlfriend_.”

“Anyway, getting back on the subject,” Mako interrupted. “The thief told Asami to meet here at the _Flying Bison_ tonight to make the exchange. I realize there’s a really high probability that it was all a bluff on the part of our burglar, but Chief Beifong wants us to check it out.”

“I like this thief’s taste in taverns,” Korra smirked. 

“Ooh, maybe that _voltiguer_ woman you kept me awake with the other night,” Opal suggested, grinning as she played with Bolin’s hair and ears. “She was buff and kind of short.”

“And definitely flexible enough to moonlight as a burglar,” Korra laughed, adding to Opal’s fib. “Damned dexterous fingers, too,” she said, feigning a nostalgic grin.

Mako scowled and shook his head disapprovingly. “That’s probably not healthy, Korra,” he lectured. “Sleeping around with random women all the time—”

“But, Mako,” Korra gasped, “how can I complete my ordained quest to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world,” she clutched a fist to her heart dramatically, “other than to strive for statistical rigor through sheer quantity?”

“Why do you have to do that?” Mako grumped, crossing his arms as the others burst out laughing. Even Asami smiled and chuckled a bit. 

“Oh, just chill, I haven’t gotten laid in weeks,” Korra admonished playfully. “And anyway, you know that you’re one of the first true friends I’ve ever had and that I love you like a brother,” she assured him. “But here we have a beautiful and gentle woman who’s having a really bad day,” she explained, gesturing to Asami. Asami blushed noticeably. “If giving you a hard time helps her smile, then that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

“Can we just get to business?” Mako sighed, resting his arms on the table and his forehead on his arms. 

“Oh, fine, sourpuss,” Korra laughed. “So I’m guessing that you plan to use my place for a sting operation to catch your burglar. You’ll use Asami as bait to set up this meeting while you and Bolin and maybe some backup wait for ‘secret admirer’ to show up. Am I on track here?”

“Yeah, that’s about the size of it,” Bolin confirmed. Mako lifted his head and nodded.

“Okay, I’m fine with that—you guys are my closest friends, and I’m willing to help out. But I have conditions,” she warned. 

“Which are…?” Mako asked, gesturing for her to elaborate. 

“Firstly, I don’t want anyone to know I was involved,” Korra listed. “Not all of my patrons want the city guard’s attention on them. Republic City has a narrow line between lawfulness and lawlessness, and I get clients from both sides of it. It’d be bad for business if my customers found out I was involved in a sting with the city guard, got it?”

“And my mom is still half-owner of this place, you guys,” Opal reminded them. “Anything bad for Korra’s business is bad for my family.”

“Fine,” Mako rubbed his chin, considering. “I guess we can do that. What if we follow the thief instead?”

“Don’t be too obvious about it, and don’t apprehend her in front of my customers,” Korra told him. “Asami,” she asked, turning to those gorgeous green eyes, “do you think you can get this thief to leave here with you? She’ll be easier for the guards to follow if you’re with her.”

“Easily,” Asami nodded. “She asked to discuss my ‘other services’ after we make the exchange. I can leave with her on that premise.” 

“Mm, so she has excellent taste in women, too,” Korra flirted.

“Y’know, Korra’s plan is probably a good idea, bro,” Bolin nodded, looking over at Mako.

“Yeah, it makes sense,” he agreed. “Any other conditions, Korra?”

“Secondly, I think it might be best if you guys weren’t around tonight. If you aren’t anywhere near the _Bison_ , even,” she continued. 

“What?” Bolin frowned.

“Why?” Mako scowled. 

“Because this isn’t your usual night,” Opal explained soothingly next to Bolin’s ear. 

“Exactly,” Korra nodded her thanks to Opal. “You guys are regulars, and all of my regulars know you’re with the city guard. But tonight isn’t your usual night to come in. People who know that will wonder why you’re here.”

“And if this thief is one of your regulars, she’ll be suspicious, too,” Mako nodded reluctantly. “Okay. I get it.”

“But… I had disguises picked out and everything,” Bolin pouted, frowning at the tabletop. 

“Only other concern is what happens to Asami,” Korra continued, placing a protective hand on the courtesan’s shoulder. “What kind of deal did you make with her on this sting?”

“She helps us catch this thief, she goes free and we drop the accessory charges,” Bolin shrugged, as if it would actually be that simple. 

“Is that dependent on success or failure?” Korra asked. “Because you said yourself, Mako, that there’s a high probability that the thief won’t even show up. What happens to Asami then?”

“Y’know, it does seem kind of unfair to punish Asami if it’s not her fault we don’t catch this thief,” Bolin admitted. 

Korra hoped she kept the satisfaction from her face. 

“Yeah, alright, Korra,” Mako conceded, standing up. “I’ll talk to Beifong and get everything figured out.” 

“Perfect, thanks, you guys!” Korra grinned. “Tell Lyn that Korra sends love and kisses.”

Mako snorted and finally grinned. “I’ll be sure to tell her,” he chuckled. “I’m sure she’ll love that.”

“And, Asami?” Korra added, standing and offering her a hand up. 

“Mm-hmm?” Asami smiled back, accepting Korra’s hand and standing up. 

“No matter how this works out, you’re welcome at the _Flying Bison_ any time you want to come by,” Korra invited, noting that Asami was at least a half-head taller than she was. “I’ve got a little extra coin right now, so I’d love to discuss commissioning your services sometime,” she offered. “And I’m not just saying that to bug Mako.”

“I think I might like that,” Asami answered, smiling and flipping her hair alluringly. 

_Damn_ , she did that really well, Korra noted, raising her eyebrows. 

“Until this evening, then,” Korra smiled, kissing Asami’s hand. 

“Until this evening,” Asami promised. With that, she turned and followed Mako out the door. 

Bolin gave Opal a long smooch goodbye, then exited as well. 

Korra turned back to moving chairs and benches around when she felt Opal’s arms around her shoulders. “Know the most amazing thing about you, Korra?” she asked, hugging her from behind.

“I remember you saying it was my rack one time, but I suspect you’re referring of something else at the moment,” Korra answered, rather enjoying the hug. 

“Not that you don’t have an amazing rack,” Opal chuckled, “but to me the most amazing thing about you is how you’re helping out a woman to whom you owe nothing. I mean, all we have to do to keep ourselves clean is _nothing_ , and yet I can tell you’re already hatching some kind of plan to keep Asami in the clear.”

“Well, I mean, she’s obviously struggling in her profession, given that she’s shacking up with Dezna, of all people,” Korra pointed out. “Plus, I kind of got her into this mess in the first place, by robbing the estate. I may not technically owe her anything, but I still feel responsible for her troubles with the guard.”

“I also like that you took Mako and Bolin out of the picture, so they won’t be the ones who get in trouble when this thief ultimately doesn’t show,” Opal added. “Good thinking there. I guess what I’m saying is, if there’s anyone who deserves to get ‘mad laid with an insanely hot courtesan,’ it’s definitely you.” She kissed Korra’s cheek. “Screw her brains out so hard she can’t walk for the rest of the week.”

Korra just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I came up with the idea for this AU after reading Ari Marmell's _Thief's Covenant_. I think as a result Korra ended up with a lot of Widdershins's mannerisms and wise-assery. Hopefully that's not too great a deviation from her character. Thoughts and feedback are most welcome!


	3. The Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the sting operation is underway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two scenes in this chapter, both from Asami's POV.

Asami forced a smile as she entered the _Flying Bison_ that evening, privately hating this ‘secret admirer’ thief for getting her into this mess. It had all seemed so easy last night in Lord Desna’s chambers. All she had to do was _nothing_ and she’d get a reward for it. Easiest money she’d ever made—easily enough money to pay her late father’s massive debts and get herself out of this awful situation. 

Now she was under scrutiny from the constables and being forced to betray her supposed benefactor. And she wouldn’t even get a reward for it—in fact, best case scenario the constables wouldn’t throw her in jail. She’d wasted an evening with a drunk, apathetic nobleman and would likely have her reputation tarnished at the same time just for being involved with a thief. 

“Hey, gorgeous! C’mon in!” came the enthusiastic greeting as Asami entered. She felt her smile become more genuine as her eyes adjusted to the yellowish-orange light from the lamps and candles. Grinning, Korra strode over from a card game between four of her patrons. “What can I get for ya? We’ve got ales of all shades and wines of all colors,” she offered. “I tried some wine from our latest delivery from the Air Temple and would definitely recommend.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Asami replied. “I’ll try some of that, then,” she decided, taking a seat where the constables could keep an eye on her. One of them was already here, watching her while pretending to brood over his beer. The other constable was supposed to arrive in the next few minutes. 

“You got it!” Korra winked before heading back behind the bar. Asami felt herself warm over the attention. She glanced around the tavern, watching the servers and the other patrons. Along with Korra and Opal, there were four other serving women around the bar. One of them, an older woman with dark-grey hair, worked behind the bar pouring drinks. 

There were six patrons so far besides Asami and the undercover constable. Three men and a woman sat at the poker table while a man and a woman who looked like soldiers argued good-naturedly about some lieutenant whose name Asami didn’t catch.

Asami had a lot of practice at determining when someone was interested in her. As she watched, several patrons showed an interest in her but seemed oddly reluctant to approach. She noticed the soldier woman look to her and then look toward Korra—almost as if hoping for Korra’s permission to approach Asami.

Watching the serving girls, Asami realized suddenly that none of the patrons harassed or made advances toward them, either. She smiled, realizing that Korra must not allow unwelcome advances toward her employees or patrons at her tavern. The regulars knew this and behaved themselves.

She had to admit that Korra was formidable as her host returned with her drink. Though her grin was dashing and infectious, Korra was built like a fighter and carried herself like a soldier. She wore her broadsword openly, and Asami would have bet anything she knew how to use it supremely well. 

“Here ya go, beautiful,” Korra said as she set a flagon of red wine on the table. 

“Thanks,” Asami smiled up at her, trying not to blush. 

“So, what brings you to my place?” Korra asked, leaning against the table.

“I’m, ah, I’m supposed to meet a client here,” Asami told her. “Your friend Bolin recommended this place.”

“Oh yeah?” Korra raised her brows. “Then you’re very welcome here. I’ve known Bolin since we were teenagers. We even served in the _fusiliers_ together.” 

“Really?” Asami asked, surprised, even though it made sense somehow.

“Yep! Two tours in the Forty-Third Highland Infantry, under Commander Bumi,” she grinned, pointing to a black or dark-blue tam hanging from the mirror behind the bar. A tarnished corporal’s bar was pinned to the hem. “His brother Mako—I don’t know if you met him—joined the Republic Marines instead, first aboard the cutter _UFS Rabaroo_ and then aboard the frigate _UFS Shirshu_. Though, the only battle all three of us were in together was General Iroh’s opening beach-storming against those Red Lotus revolutionaries.”

“Oh, well thank you for your service to the United Republic, then,” Asami offered up a quick toast with her flagon.

Korra winked and nodded. “Anyway, hon,” she said, “let me know if you need anything. And I’ll make sure word gets around that you’re waiting for someone. No one will bother you, I promise—most of my customers know I can kick their asses, and I’ve got blackmail on all the one’s I can’t.”

“Alright, thanks,” Asami smiled. She was impressed at how well Korra played her part in this little sting operation. She was certainly a better actress than Asami. 

The second constable arrived a few minutes later, taking a seat where he could watch parts of the bar that the other constable couldn’t see as readily. Other patrons filtered in. Asami was surprised at how many she recognized, mostly from the lower nobility. Apparently a few bored aristocrats enjoyed coming out to slum with the working class and soldiers and criminals. 

Patrons came and went, but none approached her table—evidently Korra’s promise that no one would bother her was true. As she waited, Asami kept an eye out for women who fit the ‘secret admirer’s’ height and build. There were one or two. She saw one stocky, stern-looking woman with a long, black braid and a beauty mark below her right eye. The woman wore an officer’s cuirass and a cavalry saber, talking with a bespectacled young man. Asami noticed Opal shooting annoyed glances at them now and again. 

The burglar still hadn’t shown herself when one of the constables stormed over to Asami’s table. “What the hell are you trying to pull?” the man demanded, slamming a parchment note down on the table. 

“What–what do you mean?” Asami asked, flinching from his ire. 

“This!” he glared, stabbing his finger at the note. “Don’t you dare try to tell me that you weren’t—”

He cut off at the ringing of steel as Korra’s broadsword appeared in front of him. 

“You’ve been here before, chuckles, you know the rules,” Korra admonished the angry constable. “ _Nobody_ threatens or hassles my customers.” One of the serving girls had drawn a cudgel; Opal had a muff-pistol ready but wasn’t pointing it at anyone. And the older bar matron had taken the Claymore down from its mount, resting it over her shoulder as she stepped around the bar. 

“What’s going on?” the other constable asked, jogging over from his table. Asami noticed the conversation had died down at the spectacle. 

“This note,” the first constable explained, pointing to it again. “When I checked just now, my coin-purse is gone, and this note was left in its place! Don’t tell me this wasn’t some kind of setup,” he accused, pointing at Asami. 

Asami frowned down at the note. It read, _“I said ‘no constables’ was part of the deal. Signed, your secret admirer.”_

The second constable fumbled with his coat pocket, then grimaced. “Mine’s gone to,” he mumbled, pulling a similar slip of parchment from his pocket. 

Asami shifted uncomfortably, suddenly noticing the lack of weight in her own coat pocket. Closing her eyes in embarrassment and frustration, she reached in the inside pocket and felt the parchment note where her own coin purse should be. Taking the note between two fingers, she laid it on the table. Eyes still closed, she placed her arms on the table and rested her forehead on her arms, trying not to sob. 

“What’s it mean?” the second constable asked. 

“It means the thief got wind of the sting and is hanging me out to dry,” Asami murmured bitterly, not lifting her head. “And apparently she’s a _very_ good pickpocket.”

She gave a shuddering, involuntary sob as she felt Korra’s arms wrap around her. “It’s gonna be alright, I promise,” Korra whispered to her, stroking her hair. 

Asami shook her head, sobbing again. “No, it’s not,” she wept, feeling Korra’s chin atop her head. “I had to pay interest on my father’s debts two days ago. That coin purse was all the money I had.” 

“Not for long,” Korra soothed, hugging her harder. “I was serious when I said I was interested in your services,” she reminded her. “Come back as soon as you get things sorted out with the constables, and I promise we can work something out, deal?”

Asami finally looked up at her, seeing that kind smile through the tears. “Thank you,” she whispered, leaning in to embrace her benefactor. She held Korra close for a long while, not really caring about all the people watching them.

* * *

“Hey, I’m back,” Asami greeted the next afternoon as she entered the _Flying Bison_. Korra grinned, looking up from sharpening her broadsword and stack of kitchen knives. She sheathed her sword and set the whetstone down as she stood. The hugest, whitest dog Asami had ever seen munched on table scraps next to the bar.

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” Korra assured her, stepping over to embrace Asami. “Watch the front for me, Kya?” she asked the older bar matron Asami had seen the night before. 

“Sure thing,” Kya answered, smirking knowingly as Korra guided Asami into the back rooms. 

“Is that… really a polar-bear dog?” Asami asked, glancing back as they entered a short hall leading to some offices and a stairwell. 

“Yep! That’s my Naga!” Korra grinned. “She normally sleeps in one of the back rooms during opening hours.”

“She’s beautiful,” Asami admitted. 

“I’ll take you for a ride on her sometime,” Korra offered. “How did things go at the constabulary?” she asked as they entered her office. The office was small with three chairs, a desk, safe, and bookshelves. 

“It was rough,” Asami admitted, sitting in one of the chairs. Instead of sitting behind the desk, Korra pulled a chair up to sit directly in front of Asami. “Chief Beifong and that Aiwei character grilled me all morning. This ‘secret admirer’ bandit robbed two of her constables, so the chief seems to be taking this case pretty personally.”

“I can imagine,” Korra admitted, a concerned and thoughtful frown forming. “Trust me, I know how she gets. I’m… I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.”

“Don’t be sorry; it’s not your fault. You’re the one who got me through all of this,” Asami assured her, leaning forward and taking Korra’s hands. “I knew I had a kind and beautiful woman waiting for me after I got out. That alone gave me strength to endure their grilling and derision.” She gave Korra’s hands a squeeze. “Thank you.”

“Except that it _is_ my fault,” Korra said, looking away from her. Releasing Asami’s hands, she turned to open the safe by her desk. From it she withdrew a bag of coins, identical to the ones stolen from Lord Desna’s safe. “Your payment,” she said quietly, still avoiding eye-contact. She placed the bag in Asami’s hands. 

“ _You_ were the ‘secret admirer’ burglar…” Asami murmured, trailing off as she opened the bag. Every coin within was heavy and golden and beautiful. 

Korra just nodded. “It was me. But I didn’t mean for you to get into trouble,” she apologized. “I–I wanted to tell you sooner, but I knew that wasn’t safe—your reactions had to be genuine in case Aiwei was the one who questioned you. It was… it was supposed to be a romantic gesture,” Korra admitted. “I had this whole plan in mind where I’d pull one over on Lin’s constables, stealing their purses and leaving mystery notes. And then there’d be this big dramatic reveal where you and I discuss the price for your services, then I pull out the bag and ask ‘what will this get me?’ and it was supposed to be this big, romantic surprise. But then…” she trailed off, sighing. 

“But then I saw you cry.”

Asami just stared as Korra explained. 

“I saw you cry last night, and I realized that I had hurt you,” Korra continued, still not meeting Asami’s eyes. “I realized that my actions from the theft on down had hurt you and placed you in danger. And then… and then it wasn’t fun anymore. It wasn’t romantic anymore. You were hurt and afraid because of me, and I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m really sorry.”

Asami took Korra’s hands again and leaned in to press their foreheads together. “I believe you,” she whispered. “And, for what it’s worth, I’m really sorry too.” She leaned back and turned to the office door. “Will that be a sufficient confession, Chief Beifong?”

“Yeah, I think that’ll do it,” Beifong nodded, stepping through the door, pistol in one hand, manacles in the other. 

Korra looked startled for a moment, then, oddly enough, grinned and chuckled. “Nice one, Lin, what made you suspect me?” she asked, offering up her wrists.

“I _am_ a detective, you know,” Chief Beifong answered flatly as she applied the shackles. 

“I suppose that’s fair enough,” Korra shrugged as Beifong removed Korra’s sword belt and searched her for additional weapons. “Your coin purse is in my top left drawer, by the way, Asami.”

“I’m really sorry, Korra,” Asami said again. 

“Don’t be,” Korra shook her head as Chief Beifong led her away. “Don’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second scene in this chapter ended up going in a completely different direction from how I originally intended. In fact, it completely changed the course of the story. Korra's description of the scenario where she discusses Asami's services and offers her the huge bag of gold in a big romantic reveal was the original ending for this chapter and for the story itself. Then Asami cried at the end of the previous scene. I wanted for Korra to be self-aware enough to realize she'd hurt Asami and to be apologetic about it. 
> 
> Secondly, it gave me an excuse to bring Lin into the fold, because I love her character. I generally hate how obtuse they made Lin in Season 2 of Korra, so it was kind of refreshing to get to make her sharper and more perceptive to Korra's shenanigans. Time will tell, however, if not taking the 'easy way out' on this story was the best idea. Feedback is most welcome!


	4. The Slammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison and interrogation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a heads-up, there's a faked sex act in the final scene of this chapter. It's not explicit and is intended as more comical than sexual, but it might push at the border between a T and an M rating for some. If it bothers folks, let me know and I'll consider changing the story's rating.

“Have you ever considered trying to _not_ being a pain in my ass, Korra,” Lin grumbled at her from across the table. 

“I have, but I doubt I’d be very good at it,” Korra admitted, shrugging to annoy her further. 

“We have here thirty-seven cases over the last four years reporting thefts of coin, gold and silver, jewelry, and other valuables,” Minister Aiwei accused, waving his hand over the case files. “In all of them the only linking evidence a ‘secret admirer’ calling card. We retrieved the money and gold bullion you stole from your cousin Dezna, but we want to know what was done with the money and goods from the remaining thirty-six heists. Where are these items?”

“I gave them away,” Korra shrugged again, looking him in the eyes and undeterred by his scowl and creepy nose-piercing. “Every last coin, gem, and pearl—I gave them to needy families and struggling businesses.”

“She is telling the truth,” Aiwei confirmed, turning to Lin. 

“Why?” Lin wanted to know. 

“Because I know Aiwei can tell when I’m lying, and there’s no point in denying it even if he couldn’t,” Korra answered. 

“No, I mean why rob those people?” Lin demanded, standing to loom over her. “You’re a former soldier for the United Forces. You swore an oath to protect the citizens of the United Republic.”

“I _am_ protecting citizens,” Korra declared back, standing up to meet her glare. “I’m protecting ones who can’t protect themselves. Look at the people I robbed,” she said, lifting a manacled hand to point at the case files. “Every one of them, rich, snobby jerks who were hoarding their wealth instead of spending it or investing it or using it for something useful while people across town from them are starving. So I took a few scraps of that wealth here and there to give to people who _can_ use it!”

“Do you have any idea of the difficult situation you’ve put me in?” Lin glared, leaning further across the table.

“I’m sorry; did I put you in a ‘difficult situation’ by stealing money for people who’d otherwise have to break the law to afford proper food, homes, or medicine?” Korra answered, getting in her face and ramping up the sarcasm. “Maybe your city guard can do more to handle that! Oh, wait, they _do_! They give those people a nice, safe brick-and-iron room to stay in until the hangman needs a new pair of shoes! Wow, what a great fucking system you’re upholding, Lin!”

Lin opened her mouth for another retort when Korra leaned up and kissed her, full on the open mouth. She was tempted to add a little tongue, but decided against it. Holding on for a three-count, she released Lin’s lips and sat back in her chair.

Lin just stared, mouth still open. The usually unflappable Aiwei looked uncharacteristically flapped, eyes wide with one brow raised. 

“That was about as salty-tasting as I expected,” Korra commented, making a show of licking her lips off. 

“ _Get her out of my sight!_ ” Lin fumed, opening the door and hollering for the guards. 

Two constables entered to gather Korra when Mako’s voice sounded from the hallway. “Chief, we’ve got a problem,” he said as he entered. “Korra’s, uh, accomplice just turned herself in,” he informed her. 

“Dammit, I was hoping she wouldn’t do that,” Korra muttered, glaring at the table.

“How’s that a problem?” Lin frowned, looking from Korra to Mako. 

“It’s Opal,” he sighed, avoiding eye contact. 

Lin did the same open-mouthed stare from when Korra smooched her. Aiwei groaned and rubbed his eyes like he needed a hard drink in a large flask. 

“Should I… bring her in…?” Mako asked.

“Fine, bring her in,” Lin grimaced. 

Mako escorted Opal to the fourth chair at the table, and then he and the other guards beat a hasty retreat. Korra couldn’t really blame them. 

“Tell me it wasn’t really you, Opal,” Lin demanded with a defeated frown. “Tell me you turned yourself in as an attempt to help out your best friend.”

“I’d consider saying that, but Minister Aiwei would just tell you I’m lying,” Opal answered. “I helped Korra with all thirty-seven heists, Aunt Lin. And I helped her distribute the money to needy families and struggling businesses—all as anonymous donations. I shot the crossbow bolt and rope that let Korra make it onto Dezna’s rooftop, I made the rope-ladder we used to scale the walls to Tarlok’s estate, I picked your constables' pockets last night, _and_ I was the one who loosed the swarm of flutter bats into Raiko’s party that night we raided his vault.”

“Good times,” Korra agreed, smirking at the memories.

“Opal is telling the truth,” Aiwei confirmed, turning to Lin and shrugging helplessly.

“We never hurt _anyone_ , Aunt Lin,” Opal continued. “We only stole from people who could afford to lose that money. I mean, maybe a few people got scared when we released those flutter bats at Raiko’s party—”

“Or the flying lemurs at Bataar and Kuvira’s wedding reception,” Korra added, “though we didn’t steal anything that time.”

“—but we never hurt anyone physically or financially.”

“You think no one got hurt, do you?” Lin asked, crossing her arms. “What about all of the people who lost their jobs because of you two? What about the dozens of guards and servants who got sacked after your heists because those ‘rich, snobby jerks’ you robbed decided they were either incompetent or were in on the take? I’m pretty sure _they_ got hurt financially.”

Korra had to admit to herself that she’d never considered that. The tears at the edges of Opal’s eyes suggested she hadn’t considered it either.

* * *

“That didn’t go at all according to plan,” Opal sighed as the door slammed shut on their holding cell. “I didn’t expect Aunt Lin’s line of reasoning, and I didn’t really think she’d lock up her own niece.”

“You must not know the story about how Lin wanted to lock your mom up for breaking the law when they were younger,” Korra reassured her. “Toph let her off the hook, and I don’t know that Lin ever really got over it. So, plan B?”

Opal sighed and untied the pair of lock-picks hidden in her hair, handing them to Korra. “Yeah, plan B.”

“Hey, don’t feel bad,” Korra said as she took the picks. “You know I appreciate that you came for me. And busting out would have been a lot harder without you smuggling me picks. C’mon, let’s get out of here before Mako makes up his mind to come ask why we did it.”

They stayed silent for long moments while Korra worked at the lock. 

“Do… do you think it’s true what Aunt Lin said?” Opal asked. “Do you think people got fired because we stole from their bosses?”

Korra sighed and paused at her lock-picking. “Yeah, I do think people got fired because of our thefts. I don’t know for sure, but I think the likelihood is high. In the future we’ll have to remember that and keep some money set aside to compensate anyone we get fired,” she answered, looking back at Opal. “It’s not a perfect solution, but I also don’t want to give up all the good we’re doing if we can offset any damage we cause.”

“Yeah, okay, we’ll try that,” Opal sighed as Korra went back to picking the lock. She could tell Opal wasn’t entirely satisfied with the solution—and, frankly, Korra wasn’t either—but she couldn’t think of any other options at the moment. They’d have to take extra precautions in future heists and try harder to keep their thefts undetected. Leaving a calling card was _definitely_ out, Korra decided.

The door clicked open a moment later. Korra slid it open slowly to keep the unoiled hinges from squalling.

* * *

As Naga paddled across the river, Korra reflected that one of the benefits to using a polar-bear dog to escape was that Naga could traverse places where other mounts couldn’t. Used to chasing criminals mounted on ostrich horses, the constables were busy searching roads and cordoning off bridges in order to search for the two escaped burglars. 

Waiting for nightfall to make their escape, the three of them kept to the darkness beneath Kyoshi Bridge—though the water was fairly cold, it wasn’t the right time of year to attempt to pass Naga’s white fur off as a drifting iceberg. 

Naga loped out of the water on the far side of the river perhaps twenty-minutes later. From there they slunk through the north end of Republic City, keeping to shadows and alleyways. Korra frequently scouted ahead, letting Opal guide Naga just behind them. Once beyond the city, they could make use of Naga’s speed and endurance, but for now they needed to avoid being seen. Kya was supposed to meet them at the northeast gate with an escape plan. 

They’d sneaked back to the _Bison_ before heading out, gathering food, weapons, travel clothes, Naga, and anything else they’d need for their escape. As well as her dagger and muff pistol, Opal now packed a hanger and a pair of flintlocks. Korra had retrieved her service broadsword and pair of pistols, as well as a musket and her dad’s Claymore. Both wore travel clothes with walking boots and tricorn hats. They’d also packed coats and cloaks for crossing the mountains. 

“Ah, you made it,” Kya whispered as they met in their designated alleyway ten minutes later. “Five guards at the gate,” she reported, “all on alert for two fugitives from justice. There’s a livery stable close enough to the wall to leap atop, then over, with plenty of gaps between patrols.”

“The tricky part will be getting Naga over,” Korra agreed, peeking around the corner to analyze the placements of the guards, the ten-foot stone wall, and their target rooftop. “Opal and I can get by unseen, but it’d be hard to miss a giant, white furball creeping across the roof. Opal,” she decided, turning back to the others, “you ride Naga almost as well as I do. You get her onto the roof and over the wall while Kya and I create a distraction.” She unstrapped her sword belt and tucked it and her pistols into Naga’s saddle beside the Claymore. 

“Okay,” Opal nodded. “Take care of Mako and Bolin for us,” she added, turning to hug Kya. “And… if you can, maybe try to help Bolin find a more _reliable_ girlfriend someday. I know he must really be hurting right now, and he doesn’t deserve to be.”

“Same goes for Asami,” Korra added as Opal stepped back. “If you see her, let her know I don’t hate her or blame her for what happened.”

“You’ve got it,” Kya winked. 

Taking Naga’s reins, Opal sneaked around the corner away from the guards line of vision. 

“What kind of distraction did you have in mind?” Kya asked as they gave Opal and Naga time to get into position.

“The fun kind,” Korra winked. “Follow my lead,” she said, sliding an arm around Kya’s waist and leaning against her. 

Laughing like she was a little past three-sheets drunk, she led Kya stumbling from their alley and into the lamp-lit streets. Kya laughed in return, both of them swaying and stumbling over the cobblestones, arms around each other’s waists. The five guards watched them intently but made no move for their weapons. Korra leaned in and trailed a string of smooches up Kya’s cheek and next to her ear. 

“Okay, now really sell it,” Korra whispered, pressing Kya up against a lamppost and nibbling at her neck. 

“You are so _bad_ ,” Kya cackled, swaying against the post. Korra felt Kya’s hands on her ass, pushing their pelvises together. 

Korra leaned up and smooched her, full on the lips, less than twenty feet from the guards. Wrapping her arms around Kya’s neck, she pressed their mouths together, slipping in a little tongue now and again. 

“Do… they not know we can see them?” she heard a guardsman ask.

“This is why I don’t drink,” a guardswoman replied. 

Korra admitted that Kya looked a little star-struck as their lips parted. “Hell of a kiss,” Kya whispered as Korra went back to kissing her cheek. 

Continuing to kiss Kya’s neck and cheek, Korra slipped a hand up Kya’s side and pretended to fondle a boob through Kya’s bodice. Kya let out an exaggerated moan as Korra groped her, giving the guards the best show they could on such short notice. Turning partway to obscure her actions, she placed a hand on Kya’s hip, then started moving her arm up and down. To the bewildered guards it would hopefully look like Korra had her hand between Kya’s legs, pleasuring her through her skirts. 

“Oh–oh _spirits_ ,” Kya groaned loudly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. She continued to groan and whimper as Korra picked up her pace. “Harder, _harder_ , right… _there_!” Kya moaned, nearly screaming the last word. She clutched Korra’s shoulders as if in the throes of ecstasy.

“Should we… I don’t know, take them in for public indecency or something?” another guard asked.

“Really?” the earlier guardswoman shot back. “There’s two escaped felons on the loose, and you’re worried about ‘public indecency’?”

“ _Yes_!” Kya cackled moments later, pretending to climax. She gave a warbling laugh/moan and leaned hard against Korra’s shoulder, making her legs wobble as if barely able to support herself. Korra pressed her against the lamppost, thrusting her hand up and down as if forcing the orgasm. Kya moaned and thrashed, as if on the receiving end of the best pleasuring she’d ever gotten. 

A few moments later, Korra slowed her hand motions as Kya pretended to come down from her climax. She breathed hard as Korra supported her. 

“Well, that was a petticoat soaker,” Kya laughed.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” they heard one of the guards mutter. 

“Do you think she’d do that for me?” a guardswoman asked. 

“Sure!” Korra laughed, untangling herself from Kya and starting toward the guard. 

“No, no, no,” Kya laughed, grabbing her arm and hauling her away. “My turn’s not over yet!” She dragged Korra away from the guards and around the corner.

“That was fun!” Kya laughed once out of sight of the guards.

“They seemed to buy it, anyway,” Korra admitted, hugging her goodbye. “You have a lot of practice at faking an orgasm?”

“A little, but I haven’t had to since discovering I’m not into men,” Kya smirked. “You and Opal and Naga take care of each other out there.”

“Will do,” Korra nodded. “Give everyone our farewells.”

“You got it,” Kya nodded back, letting her go. 

Korra gave one last wave and jogged toward the livery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so Korra kisses more people than I realized in this story. 
> 
> Like much of this story, Korra and Kya's distraction for the guards wasn't scripted by me any more than it was by the characters. Korra and I needed an impromptu distraction and somehow that's what we ended up going with. Funny how that works in my writing. As always, feedback is welcome!


	5. On the Road (or Eastbound and Down?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road with Opal and Korra, plus a few loose-ends back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, folks! I had a lot to deal with, and I really struggled to make that last scene come together.

“You two were so freaking goofy,” Opal chuckled when they finally stopped to make camp toward dawn. “I’m really gonna miss Kya.”

“I’m going to miss all of them,” Korra agreed as she unpacked their food. She’d found them a cozy glade in the trees, well off of the roadway. For now, anyway, they’d decided it best to travel at night. “Kya, Tenzin’s family, Mako, Bolin—even Lin, to a degree.”

“Really? The lady who arrested you?” Opal raised a brow. “I don’t know the sentence for individual burglaries, but even if it’s just a few months, multiply that by thirty-seven and it’s going to be a big number. Unless…” she mused as they gathered bark and twigs to make a fire. “Are you thinking that Aunt Lin might have let us go?”

“Or at least I think she _wanted_ us to escape,” Korra suggested, digging out her flint and dagger. “I mean, how incompetent would she have to be to put two skilled burglars in the same cell together? That kind of ups our chances of escape by a lot. Guess I’m out of practice at this,” she muttered, struggling to get the fire going. “It’d be nice to just snap my fingers and make a fire appear. Anyway, us getting busted creates a lot of problems for her—I mean, I’m still technically Water Tribe nobility, and you’re daughter of a prominent family as well as being her niece. _Ah_ , there we go,” she grinned as a few sparks took hold. With the sun rising, the warmth soon wouldn’t be necessary, but they’d still need something to cook breakfast with.

Was it really breakfast, though? Korra frowned at the thought. Or would it be supper, given that they’d probably try to get some sleep right afterward? 

Naga flopped out beside the fire as Korra fed her bits of smoked meat from their rations. “Poor, sweet, tired girl,” Korra said, rubbing Naga’s muzzle. “You had to jog all night long with two crazy girls on your back. Yeah, you deserve a full belly and a long nap.”

“So, why are we headed east?” Opal asked, sitting and reclining against Naga’s back as Korra fed sticks into the fire. “Wouldn’t you be safer going to the Water Tribes?”

“Nope, that’s the first place anybody would look,” Korra shook her head. “First rule of prison breaks: never escape to someplace you’ve been to a lot.”

“I guess Earth Kingdom it is, then,” Opal sighed, staring glumly into the fire. 

“Hey, c’mon, it’ll be a new adventure,” Korra said, as much to try to cheer herself up as Opal. “We should be able to easily pass ourselves off as traveling mercenaries—the Earth Kingdom’s leadership is so negligent that there’s always people who need protection from bandits. Plus, I think we can easily find ourselves in a position to do the same kind of work we were doing in Republic City, stealing from nobles to give to the downtrodden. As long as we’re together we can still do a lot of good, no matter where we go.”

“Okay, yeah,” Opal nodded to herself, still staring into their fire as Korra fetched a blanket from one of Naga’s saddlebags. “Thanks, Korra.”

“Anytime,” Korra assured her, sitting beside her and wrapping both of them in the blanket. 

“So here’s a question,” Opal said as they snuggled against Naga. “If Kya hadn’t grabbed your arm and dragged you away, would you have really pleasured that guardswoman?”

“Yeah, if she asked me to,” Korra shrugged to jokingly imply that the answer should have been obvious.

Opal snorted and giggled a little, shaking her head.

* * *

“Well, might as well start with the closest place on the list,” Mako said as they approached the little kitchenware shop a couple streets over from the constabulary. He glanced down the list of locations Kya had given them in regards to their inquiries about Korra. He wasn’t sure why this was necessary, but Kya had been pretty insistent that they interview these people in regards to the ‘secret admirer’ burglar. 

“And I don’t want you attempting some kind of ‘good-cop/bad-cop routine,’” he warned Bolin. “We don’t even know _why_ Kya gave us this list, so just treat it like a follow-up investigation.”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s get this over with,” Bolin murmured, apparently not paying attention. He slouched with his hands in his pockets, not really paying attention to much of anything. 

Mako couldn’t really blame him. Finding out that two of his best friends were common burglars was rattling enough—he could only imagine how hard this must be for Bolin, knowing his own _girlfriend_ was one of the serial offenders. Mako patted his brother’s shoulder reassuringly before turning to open the door to the shop. 

“Excuse me, are you Daw?” Mako asked the shaggy-haired man behind the counter as they entered. 

“What? Oh, yes, that’s me!” Daw said distractedly, looking up from polishing a stack of cutlery. “What can I do for you, officers?” he asked, stepping around the counter. 

“Oh, hey, I remember you,” Bolin said suddenly. “You’re that guy Korra talked down from Kyoshi Bridge that one time.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, that was me,” Daw admitted, scratching the back of his head. “Miss Korra definitely saved my life that day! She’s been one of my best customers ever since. I… um, so are the rumors true about her? I’ve heard a bunch of rumors the last two days that she was actually the ‘secret admirer’ burglar who’s been stealing all kinds of stuff from the rich parts of the city.”

“That’s actually what we came here to talk to you about,” Mako reassured him. “Do you know anything or have had any kind of contact with the ‘secret admirer’ burglar?” 

“What? No… I… of course not!” Daw responded with a nervous laugh. “Why would an honest shopkeeper like me have anything to do with a criminal like that? Heh.”

“Are you sure?” Mako asked at his nervous behavior. “We got a tip that you might know something about her activities.”

“Look, I–I don’t know what you guys are after, but there’s no way I can give back the money she gave me, alright?” Daw said, backing away and glancing around.

“Don’t worry, sir, we can’t legally take that money from you,” Mako explained, trying to soothe him. 

“Yeah, it’s like if a criminal robs a bank and then uses the money to buy cinnamon cakes, we can’t go and take that money back from the baker,” Bolin explained. “So, uh, just think of yourself a cinnamon cake.”

“Oh, uh, okay, I guess that makes sense,” Daw agreed, scratching the back of his neck and looking a little less nervous. 

“So I’ll ask again, have you had any kind of contact with the ‘secret admirer’ burglar?” Mako asked, pulling out his notepad. 

“I… yeah, technically I did,” Daw admitted, looking defeated. “About… I guess it was two, maybe two-and-a-half years ago my brother and I made some investments for the shop that… that didn’t really pan out. We lost a lot of money and were worried we were going to lose the shop altogether. I said something to Korra about it a few days later, then the very next morning on the counter we found a bag of money with a note attached that said something along the lines of ‘ _I heard you needed money. Signed, your secret admirer_ ,’” Daw explained. “So we kept the money and used it to help get our business back afloat.”

“Did you suspect that the secret admirer might be Korra at all?” Mako asked next, taking notes.

“Well no, not really,” Daw shook his head. “My brother and I told a lot of people about our money problems, so it wasn’t really a big secret that only Korra would know. Wait…” he paused, frowning. “I’m–I’m not incriminating her or something by telling you all this, am I? Because if I am then I’m gonna have to ask you guys to leave,” he told them with more sternness than Mako had expected.

“No, nothing like that,” Mako assured him. 

“Well… good,” Daw told them with a stern scowl. “Korra is a good person who does good things for others without thought of reward, and even if she is your ‘secret admirer’ burglar, it just goes to show how brave and caring she really is.”

“And just how much she’s willing to risk to help people,” Bolin agreed. 

“At any rate, thanks for your time, sir,” Mako said, putting his notepad away. “If there’s nothing else, we’ll be on our way.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, fine… see you later,” Daw said, his scowl finally lifting as they left his shop. 

“Can I see that list?” Bolin asked once they were back on the street. 

“Yeah, sure,” Mako said, handing over Kya’s list. He scowled at the passing clouds, processing everything Daw had just told them. It definitely lent credibility to what Biefong said about Korra giving all that money away. As he thought about it, if all of Korra and Opal’s scores were similar to their heist from Dezna’s estate, multiply that by thirty-seven hits, and Korra had stolen one hell of a fortune. 

“Y’know, if Korra and Opal had kept all that money they stole, they could have been, like, two of the wealthiest people in Republic City,” Bolin commented, looking up from the list.

“I was just thinking along those lines,” Mako agreed. 

“They’re way better people than I am,” Bolin decided, handing the list back. “I mean, I could have probably been convinced to donate a lot of that money to charity or whatever, but I’d have probably kept most of it to myself. But to give away every single coin they stole…” he shook his head. “That’s a kind of selfless I have trouble wrapping my head around.”

Mako just nodded, looking over the list again. “Do you suppose all of these places are gonna be like Daw’s,” he asked. “More people and businesses that Korra and Opal saved by giving them money?”

“Yeah, that’s probably the point Kya was trying to make by giving us that,” Bolin nodded. 

“I don’t suppose there’s a reason to visit all of them then,” Mako said, pocketing the list. 

“Go ahead and give me the list then,” Bolin suggested. “I really think I’d like to check these places out.”

“Why?” Mako frowned.

“I think it might be informative… and maybe even therapeutic.” 

“How do you mean?” Mako asked as he handed the list over.

Bolin hesitated for a long moment before answering. “Korra and Opal… are two of the most passionate people I know,” he explained hesitantly, as if still searching for the words. “If they were willing to risk all their friendships and families and relationships—not to mention risking prison time—in order to help people, then they had to have believed pretty deeply that what they were doing made a real difference. I mean, that’s not an insignificant set of risks. And… I think I want to understand that better.”

Mako just stared for a long moment as he thought it over. 

“I’ll go with you,” he decided.

* * *

_“Dear Asami,”_ Korra’s letter began. _“I just want you to know that I don’t hold any of what happened against you. I know that helping Lin catch me couldn’t have been an easy decision. You were in a difficult position, and it was kinda my fault to begin with. I’ve known Lin most of my life, but I still underestimated how sharp she is. I just want you to know I’m really sorry I got you into this in the first place, and I believe you when you said you were sorry as well. I threw together a bag of coins—from my own money even!—to go with this letter. It’s not the windfall that a bag from Dezna’s haul would have been for you, but I hope it will help with your debts. Also, I told Kya to make you feel welcome anytime you want to stop by the Flying Bison. I want you to know that I still like you, and I hope I can still contract your services someday! Take care until then._

_“Signed, your not-so-secret admirer”_

Asami sniffed and wiped one eye as she looked from the letter to the bag of coins on the counter. “Thank you,” she told Kya, choking back a sob. 

“No problem, hon,” Kya assured her. “Believe it or not, Korra really cares about you and wants you to be happy.”

“I don’t deserve her,” Asami shook her head. “She’s a good person who was trying to help people. Same with Opal. I got Korra arrested, and now they’re both on the run because of me.”

“Honey, I’ve known Lin since we were kids. Trust me that I know how perceptive and determined she is,” Kya disagreed, reaching out to take Asami’s hands in hers. “It was just a matter of time before she figured out what Korra was up to. And Korra _knew_ this. She knew she was up against a superior adversary, and her whole operation could fall through any day. Korra and Opal knew the risks but kept up their work because they believed in what they were doing.”

“Thank you for telling me all that,” Asami smiled down at the letter. 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t pulling for you two,” Kya grinned. “You know, with Korra and Opal gone, I could use some new help around here. You could work here part of the time and do your escort work the rest of the time.”

“Thanks, I’ll think about it,” Asami assured her. 

“I just don’t recommend using this place to look for clients,” Kya smirked, straightening up and releasing Asami’s hands.

Asami chuckled despite a couple tears.

* * *

“Was that a pistol shot?” Opal asked, looking about as they walked along the sunrise-lit road. 

“I think so,” Korra frowned, noticing Naga’s ears perked in the direction of the sound. Using a lesser-traveled road, they’d managed to avoid meeting anyone during their three nights’ travel, but that didn’t mean no one was around. 

Grabbing her pistol and untying her claymore, Korra leapt onto Naga’s back, Opal climbing on behind her and checking the charge on their musket. Another pair of shots made them pick up their pace as they rode east along the road. 

Korra’s soldierly intuition assessed the situation immediately as they charged around a bend in the road. Eight attackers wearing guardsmen uniforms and wielding various weapons surrounded a tipped-over carriage. Four dead or wounded guards lay about the battle site. A single bespectacled brunette brandished a longsword, calmly standing her ground against the attackers. The brunette wore a green traveling dress, with light chainmail visible through a rip in her bodice. Everyone turned, the attackers looking startled as Korra, Opal, and Naga charged up the trail. 

The bespectacled woman merely raised her eyebrows. 

Korra fired a single shot into the attacker nearest the outnumbered woman. Dropping her pistol, she leapt from Naga’s back, brandishing her claymore. Behind her, Opal slowed Naga enough to get a clean shot with her musket. The bullet took another attacker in the ribs. Tossing the musket aside, she drew two pistols to skirmish with the attackers. 

Taking the claymore in both hands, Korra faced off against a thug wielding a hanger and spent pistol. Gripping the leather guard above the cross-guard, she parried the butt of his pistol with the blade, then raised the pommel to block his follow-up swing with his hanger. Dodging back, Korra used the big sword’s superior reach to slash him across the chest. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, the brunette stepped in to slash her longsword deep into an attacker’s side. Wrenching it from his wound, she faced off against a thug with a cavalry saber. The man staggered back, only barely parrying her series of fast, savage attacks. Stepping outside his right arm, she wrapped her left arm around his forearm. In a single movement, she spun to her right and brought her sword down atop his saber. Using the momentum to her advantage, she swung both swords down and away from her body, her own sword flicking his saber away, disarming him. Her calm expression never changing, she spun and gripped the longsword in both hands, using the same momentum to cut the attacker down from behind.

Korra faced off against two attackers, ducking and parrying with the claymore. Riding around the periphery of the battle, Opal killed one thug and wounded another with each of her pistols. Dropping one, she drew her hanger to fence with another thug as she rode by. Naga swatted one of Korra’s attackers away before trampling him. Free to concentrate on her remaining attacker, Korra parried his hand-axe with her blade, then slammed her pommel into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Still gripping the blade above the cross-guard, she yanked back with her left hand, using the right as a fulcrum to slash the blade deep into the man’s chest. 

As the attacker fell, the man Naga had trampled sat up and cocked his pistol. Korra felt her breath hitch as she stared directly into the barrel. Her body jerked as a shot rang out. 

The man with the pistol toppled over dead instead. Korra looked up just as Opal lowered her muff pistol. “Forgot I had that,” Opal admitted sheepishly. 

Korra glanced around, realizing the battle was over. The attackers all lay dead or wounded. 

“Thank you for helping me,” the brunette told them as she cleaned and sheathed her longsword. “I don’t think I could have taken all of them at once.”

“You’re welcome,” Korra assured her, wiping the blood of her claymore. 

“Hey, so is it safe to come out yet?” a new voice said from the overturned carriage. 

“Yes, sir, it’s safe,” the woman assured him as she checked the dead guards. 

A lanky man with wild brown hair crawled from the wrecked carriage. Standing up straight he made a show of dramatically dusting himself off. 

“Well, I think now we know the _real_ reason the guards we hired insisted we take the back roads,” the man commented, toeing at one of the dead men. “No witnesses when they stabbed us in the back!”

“I know you,” Opal said, frowning. “You’re Varrick Blackstone, that friend of my mom, Suyin. What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?”

“Excellent question, Opal!” Varrick declared, snapping his fingers. “Zhu Li and I were forced to flee Republic City for allegedly plotting to kidnap and blackmail the president.”

“That sounds like something you’d do,” Opal admitted. 

“ _Allegedly_!” Varrick disagreed. “It sounds like something I’d _allegedly_ do.”

Korra got the impression Varrick had allegedly done a lot of things.

“At any rate, it looks like we need some new guards,” he continued. “Step one: we need to hire some new guards!” He looked at Korra and Opal. “You’re hired!” he declared. “Step two: Zhu Li’s gonna track down our runaway ostrich horses! Mrs. Beaks and the others can’t have gotten too far.”

Zhu Li sighed and wandered off to look for their mounts. Varrick, meanwhile, crawled back into the wrecked carriage, rummaging around as if looking for something.

“Are they together?” Korra asked, stepping over to Opal.

“I don’t know, but I’ve always assumed so,” Opal shrugged. 

“What does she see in him?” Korra wanted to know, trying to figure out why such a competent woman would hang out with such a nutcase. 

“No idea,” Opal admitted. “Varrick is genius-level intelligent, but he’s loony-bin-level eccentric. He’s also wealthy and well-connected throughout Republic City, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Water Tribes,” she added. 

“So being his guards might provide both a front and an ‘in’ for future burglaries?” Korra mused, looking back at Varrick’s legs sticking out of the carriage. 

“Yeah, and he might even make an excellent mastermind for future capers,” Opal added. She sighed, looking back down at the dead guards.

“Everything okay?” Korra asked, looking up at her. 

“They’re… dead, aren’t they—those guards?” Opal asked quietly as she slipped down from Naga’s back, staring at one of the men she’d shot. “I’ve… never killed anyone before.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. I wish you’d never had to,” Korra said, stepping over to comfort her. She heard Opal sob next to her ear as they held each other close. 

“You’ve killed before right?” Opal asked.

“A few times, back when I was in the _fusiliers_ ,” Korra nodded. “Sometimes with bullets, sometimes with bayonets, twice with grenades,” she listed. “And once with an entrenching spade when the Red Lotus attacked our earthworks before we finished.”

“Does it get easier to deal with?”

“For some people it does. But not for everyone,” Korra admitted, stroking Opal’s back. “The best I can tell you is to never take pride in taking a life, and to remember to only take that of someone who’s either a threat to you or to someone else. And most of all, remember that I’ll be here any time you need someone to talk to—or even just need a hug.”

“Thanks, Korra,” she murmured, returning the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not 100% happy with that final scene, but there're more things I like about it than dislike, so I'm calling it a win. Some of you may have noticed that I changed the chapter count from 5 to 6 on this piece. The story just kept getting bigger, so I finally had to add new scenes and make the ending scene an epilogue instead. Stay tuned!
> 
> I'm not sure why, but for some reason, I've always visualized Korra as a great-sword fighter in any kind of medieval-ish AU--such as a claymore in a Highland AU or a _zweihander_ in a knight AU. I just love the thought of her using a sword as tall or taller than she is. As such, I had to let her use one in battle when I knew there was going to be a fight scene. Hopefully it all turned out okay for readers. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in the AU--for now, anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up, there's a bit of racy-ish pillow talk at the end of the chapter, but it shouldn't affect the story's Teen rating to my knowledge. If it bothers anyone, let me know, and I can look into changing the rating.

“I’m really glad you came,” Opal said quietly, stepping up behind Bolin. “It’s been a couple years, so I was worried you wouldn’t.”

“It’s okay. I’m really glad you sent that letter,” Bolin admitted, turning from watching the ships in the harbor. A grassy bluff overlooking the city and harbor, this had long been their favorite spot to sit and watch the tall ships sail in and out of the bay. “Um, congratulations on being pardoned,” he told her, scratching his head.

“That was mostly Varrick’s doing,” she admitted. “With Raiko’s presidency over, Varrick wanted to renew his Republic City contacts, so he did some political finagling with the new president to get himself pardoned. And of course he didn’t want to come back without his two favorite bodyguards, so he had to get Korra and me pardoned too.”

“I’m just glad you’re both okay,” he said. “How’s Korra?”

“Good,” Opal assured him. “She’s helping set up for Varrick’s big ‘Return to Republic City’ gala. She wants to visit while we’re in town, so you should get to see her. How’s Mako?”

“He’s good,” Bolin shrugged. “He got assigned as a bodyguard to a Fire Nation noble who’s a new ambassador to Republic City. He won’t admit it, but I think she’s already seduced him and they’re sleeping together,” he confided, whispering behind his hand, despite that there was no one else around. “Just, don’t tell Chief Beifong.”

“I won’t,” Opal promised, laughing. “I just wanted to say ‘I’m sorry’ in person,” she apologized, looking away. “When Korra and I first started our… _side business_ , we genuinely believed that _we_ were the only ones at risk—that there was no danger to anyone else. We were both a little idealistic and didn’t realize that what we were doing could put others in harm’s way. And I’m really sorry that you were hurt by it.”

“Yeah, but only for, like, a couple days,” he assured her, leaning against their favorite tree. “Kya gave Mako and me a list of people you two had helped and told us to interview them. I think it was therapeutic for both of us,” he admitted. “You two are so awesome, and the stories of all those people you helped were kind of incredible. Are you two still doing that?”

“Yeah,” Opal said, brightening. “Their security is so decentralized that it’s actually way easier to steal stuff in the Earth Kingdoms than in Republic City. We go after Varrick’s rivals—though there’s some of his allies who deserve it more—and give what we steal to poor towns and villages to build walls and train militias and stuff to protect against bandits. We’ve even got a team,” she added. “People we’ve recruited from different parts of the Earth Kingdoms. Korra is good at recruiting and organizing people, and Varrick is weirdly talented at planning elaborate heists.”

“You’re not gonna steal a bunch of stuff while you’re in Republic City, are you?” Bolin teased. 

Opal laughed. “Come on, we just got it so we’re allowed back in the city,” she shook her head. “We’re not ready to rock that boat just yet.” She paused, scratching the back of her head uncomfortably. “So… Kya said you’re seeing people again,” she hazarded. 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he winced a little, “a few. Last few weeks I’ve been seeing a nice girl who works down at the fencing arena. I guess she was a big fan of our fencing team back before Korra and I joined the United Forces.” He laughed, as if thinking about something. “She told me she used to have a _huge_ crush on Korra—even dressed like her at tournaments and asked her to autograph all kinds of stuff.”

“I think I remember her… kind of short with glasses, right?” Opal recalled. “I’m really glad you’re seeing people.”

“Well, we’re kind of taking it slow right now—we’ve both had bad breakups in the past and…” he trailed off, grimacing. “I mean, not to imply that you were a bad breakup—”

“Bolin, it’s okay, I promise,” she assured him, reaching over to squeeze his arm. “Korra and I made our choices, and we had to deal with the consequences. What’s important to me is that you’re okay and not suffering from our mistakes.” 

“Thanks, Opal,” he murmured. “You wanna watch ships sail in and out for a while?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Opal smiled.

* * *

“Good luck, hon,” Kya waved as Asami trotted out the door of the _Flying Bison_.

“Thanks! See you in the morning,” Asami called back. Varrick’s people had already sent a carriage, she saw. A young woman in a blue uniform got the door for her, offering a hand up into the carriage. Once Asami was settled, the driver cracked his whip, setting the ostrich horses off at a jaunty gait. 

Sending a carriage was a rare courtesy for one of her clients, but this wasn’t the first time. The handful who did were ones who apparently thought impressing her with their wealth would gain them extra mileage. Varrick, on the other hand, was just naturally ostentatious. She could have been a temporary scullery maid and he’d have sent a coach. Asami had never met him in person, but his reputation for goofy extravagance was legendary. She recalled her father once speculating that Varrick’s eccentricities were a façade to cover his true genius. 

Though Asami knew she had a strong reputation as a courtesan, she was still surprised to get an invitation from Varrick as an escort for his captain of the guard. She wondered which of her clients had recommended her to him. Asami could think of a few who might have name-dropped. 

And, as weird as the circumstances were, she owed it all to Korra. After Korra’s arrest and subsequent escape, Asami’s name got around as the courageous courtesan who’d helped expose the nefarious ‘secret admirer’ burglar. 

Frankly, it pissed Asami off. Korra had done so much for dozens of less-fortunate people who might have otherwise starved to death, while these disgusting nobles hoarded their wealth. Thankfully, when she got upset about the topic of conversation, her clients tended to assume it was directed at Korra, instead of at them. 

Not that she liked them thinking she hated Korra, but she admitted that it occasionally got her extra tips from sympathetic clients. 

Regardless, after being ignored or dismissed as a fallen dove for years, word got around about the late Hiroshi Sato’s brave daughter defending their decadent way of life. Overnight, Asami became one of the most famous courtesans in Republic City. Her popularity increased to the point where she had three or four jobs every week and could even afford to pick and choose her clients. Her father’s debts weren’t completely paid off, but she was now in a position to keep up with the monthly payments _and_ afford new dresses every now and again. 

When she didn’t have a client, Asami served ale at the _Flying Bison_. At first few of Korra’s friends balked at Kya hiring the woman who’d gotten Korra arrested, but Kya and the other ladies stood up for her. Soon she was a regular and dedicated enough employee that no hassled her about it. They treated her like any of the serving ladies and behaved themselves as if Korra was still present. 

The coach arrived at Varrick’s gala several minutes later. The first thing she saw as the carriage door opened was the lights and crowd outside the convention center Varrick had rented for the occasion. Dozens of expensively clad nobles flocked around the entrance: ladies in dresses, gentlemen in flashy suits, men and women officers in dress uniforms. Varrick himself rushed about from group to group, shaking hands and patting backs. 

The second things Asami saw were the pair of beautiful blue eyes and open smile that she fell in love with two years ago at the _Flying Bison_. 

“Hey, Asami!” Korra beamed, stepping up to help her down from the coach. 

“K–Korra?” Asami choked out, nearly stumbling backward into the carriage. 

“Whoa, hey, easy,” Korra frowned, reaching a hand out to support her. “Sorry, I guess I’m still bad at timing romantic surprises.”

“Korra,” Asami said again, this time stepping forward to hug her. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay, too,” Korra assured her, returning the hug. 

It was a therapeutic hug, Asami admitted to herself. She felt two years of tension drain away as Korra’s strong arms clutched her back, holding them together in a fond embrace. Korra, who she’d seen exactly four times and who had every reason to hate Asami for getting her arrested, held Asami as if they were the closest, oldest, and dearest of friends. 

“I take it you’re Varrick’s captain of the guard?” Asami asked, stepping back and looking her up and down. Korra looked _really good_. Her hair was a little longer and pulled back in a tight, soldierly braid. She wore a light-blue dress coat with slivery buttons and white shoulder tassels. Her pants were dark blue, tucked into black boots with white spats. On her left hip she wore her service broadsword once again. “I’m loving the uniform!”

“Thanks! You’re looking dead gorgeous as always,” Korra smiled with a noticeable blush. “And, yep, I’m Varrick’s guard captain!”

“Do I dare ask how that happened?” Asami asked, raising a brow.

“Opal and I saved him from some assassins,” Korra shrugged, offering Asami her arm. 

“Is Opal here?” Asami asked, accepting the arm as Korra led her to the entryway. 

“Yeah, she’s around someplace,” Korra assured her. “Her mom and dad are here, so she had the same kind of surprise visit with them a little bit ago.”

“So when Varrick got his pardon from the new president, he got you and Opal pardons as well?” Asami guessed as they climbed the stairs to the convention hall. Dozens of other nobles milled around—a few of them did double-takes as if they recognized Korra. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Korra nodded. 

Varrick’s hired orchestra played a waltz of some kind as Korra led Asami into the main ballroom. Asami guessed close to fifty couples twirling on the dancefloor. 

“Wanna dance?” Korra offered, gesturing to the dancefloor. 

“I’d love to,” Asami smiled. Taking Korra’s hand, they stepped onto the floor, milling with the spinning dancers. Amid the crowd, Asami spotted Opal waltzing with a tall, bespectacled older gentleman who was presumably her father. Opal’s uniform was a similar cut to Korra’s, but with a dark-green jacket and black skirt. 

“This whole ‘captain of the guard’ position seems a little out of character for you,” Asami confessed as Korra spun her. “I mean, given your previous career. A burglar-slash-guardswoman seems like a conflict of interest.”

“You’d think that, but they honestly complement each other really well,” Korra disagreed. “The guardswoman side of it helps teach me what weaknesses I can exploit in someone else’s operation, while the burglar side helps me spot weaknesses that a rival burglar or other intruder might take advantage of. It’s like having inside knowledge of both sides, if that makes sense.”

“Okay, I can see that,” Asami nodded, feeling the music pick up slightly. 

“I’m technically on duty,” Korra warned, “so I’ll have to step out periodically to check in with my guards, but afterward I’m available all night.”

“‘All night,’ hmm?” Asami smirked. “My, aren’t we confident in ourselves?” 

She laughed as Korra’s lip twisted, as if perhaps slightly unsure of herself suddenly.

* * *

“What’s so funny?” Korra asked, feeling Asami chuckle against her shoulder in the candlelight. They lay tangled together, still trembling in the afterglow. 

“I can’t feel my legs,” Asami admitted with a quavering giggle. 

“Don’t tell me you’re done!” Korra gasped with false astonishment, lifting herself on one elbow and turning toward Asami. 

“Ha-ha, no, I just need to recuperate for a minute or two,” Asami laughed, snuggling up to her. “Mm. You’re really warm,” she murmured, pulling Korra close. 

“I’m so glad I found my way back to you,” Korra said, kissing Asami’s forehead. 

“I hope you weren’t saving yourself for me,” Asami frowned. 

“No,” Korra laughed. “I’ve been with several different people in our travels, and Opal and I sometimes have our friendship with benefits going. But I can think of only one person I might like to pursue an exclusive partnership with.”

“Oh!” Asami murmured, raising her brows. “I hope this wasn’t just some elaborate, sexy plot to steal me away from my creditors,” she said, frowning. 

“Nah,” Korra shook her head. “I wouldn’t put you in that kind of position. But if you want, I’ve already talked to Varrick about buying up the last of your debts. Then, you could work your debts off by doing escort and hostess work for Varrick, and by helping my team with heists—you know, instead of cozying up to overdressed rich people.”

“I’ve never picked a lock or a pocket in my life,” Asami frowned. “What would I be doing on your team?”

“Espionage,” Korra suggested. “We need a good beguiler on our team, y’know, for charming information out of the right people. I mean, some people will say _anything_ to impress a pretty girl. I can teach you to pick locks and pockets—odds are you’ll need those skills—but as far as climbing around on rooftops and breaking into houses, I doubt that’ll be part of your job.”

“That actually sounds kind of exciting,” Asami admitted. “Can I think about it?” 

“Sure,” Korra shrugged. “We’re here for a few days, so you’ll have time to decide. And I want to take time to see some of my friends again. Hopefully Mako isn’t still mad at us.”

“I hope Opal isn’t upset that Bolin is seeing someone now,” Asami admitted, looking over at the door that led to Opal’s adjoining room. 

“Y’know, I meant to ask Opal how their meetup went,” Korra frowned, rolling over to look at the door as well. “I feel like a lousy friend, now.” She laughed as a thought occurred to her. “We should go ask her. We can congratulate her if it went well and console her if it went badly.”

“Right now, when we’re stark naked and smelling like boob sweat?” Asami laughed as Korra hopped out of bed.

“Whoa, wobbly,” Korra chuckled as her shaky legs made her stumble a bit. “Yep! It’ll be fun, c’mon!” she waved Asami over, hand poised on the door handle. “Just so you know, she’s weak against having her sides tickled.”

Asami laughed, shaking her head as she followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, folks! Hope everyone enjoyed my little experiment. It ended way different from how I expected, though it never really went the way I intended to begin with. The scene with Opal and Bolin was difficult to write, because I was never sure how to resolve that split-up. Technically, I'd never intended for Opal to try to come to Korra's rescue in chapter 4, which sent the story on an entirely different path from what I'd planned. And the implied Korra/Asami/Opal (Kopalsami?) OT3 at the end was unintended, but I kind of like it, so we'll see. 
> 
> So, yeah, this is the end of the story, for the time being, but not the end of the AU. For right now, I want to focus on some of the other LoK story ideas I've got partly written on my computer. I have a Small Town AU partly written that I want to try out next--mostly domestic fluff with Korra and Asami as new roommates. Ikki has been fun to write as the best-friend-ships-it role. 
> 
> My plan instead for this AU will be to write future stories using the same setting. These might include Korra and Bolin's experiences in the United Forces, Opal and Korra's previous heists, later heists with Varrick, or even future heists with Asami on their crew. Most likely these will be little 1-2 chapter shorts, rather than a larger, overarching story. Thoughts, feedback, and recommendations are most welcome.


End file.
